Data centers and other locations that contain a number of servers may have problems with the high heat density in the servers. Currently, most servers are air or gas cooled. However, in the future it seems likely that many servers will switch to a liquid cooling architecture. Currently, systems are either designed for air cooling or liquid cooling. A customer must decide up front which type of cooling will be used. When a customer starts with an air cooled architecture and then adds additional servers to the system, the heat density may increase such that liquid cooling is required. In this case all the air cooled servers may need to be replaced with servers using a liquid cooled architecture. Because servers are designed as either air or liquid cooled, manufactures may need to stock two different models for each type of server they supply. The additional inventory is costly for the manufacture. In this application, the terms air cooled and gas cooled are considered equivalent.